Superstacja
Superstacja is Polish news television network owned by Telewizja Polsat. The channel broadcasts entertainment and news programmings. History In March 2006, Krajowa Rada Radiofonii i Telewizji granted Superstacja license. Superstacja was launched by Astro and K&R Enterprises, associated with the producer of television programs Ryszard Krajewski. The first of these is mainly known for producing Familiada for TVP 2. Initially, the financial assistance was guaranteed by an agreement with Capital Partners, however the company quickly withdrew from the new project. The president of Superstacja from the beginning of its existence until June 30, 2009 was Ryszard Krajewski. After the start of October 2, 2006, Superstacja had a minimum range, because it was broadcast only by the Astra 1KR satellite. After three months of talk, its range began to expand, thanks to which, a year after the start, it became the twelfth most-watched thematic channel in Poland (TNS OBOP data). In May 2007, 50% of shares in Superstacja were sold to Ster, which is related to Heronim Ruta, a shareholder of Cyfrowy Polsat and a close associate of Zygmunt Solorz-Żak. The agreement between the parties was aimed at recapitalizing the company and strengthening its brand on the market. In March 2009, Ster took over 100% stake in Superstacja. A few weeks later Ryszard Krajewski resigned from directing this television, and Wojciech Mazowiecki replaced him. On July 15, 2009, Adam Stefanik was appointed to the position of the president of the board of Superstacja, who combines the function of the president of Superstacja with the position of program director of TV4. In June 2009, Superstacja reached over 6 million households. The Average Minute Rating viewing rate of the station was over 13.2 thousand. viewers (an increase of around 1.5 thousand viewers compared to May 2009). In June 2013, Karswell Limited becomes the second shareholder of Superstacja, a company controlled by Zygmunt Solorz-Żak, which also owns a packet of shares of Cyfrowy Polsat. From November 30, 2016, the broadcaster of Superstacja started making the signal available in the HDTV standard (the production of content in HD itself took place from 2013). On December 1, 2016, the station received a new screen graphics. On 16 September 2017, the station has launched the broadcast of the weekly program Na Czasie UA (Ukrainian: На часі UA), addressed to the Ukrainian minority in Poland. This is the first program in Ukrainian on commercial TV (previously it was in the regional channels of Telewizja Polska, e.g. Przegląd ukraiński). Programmings Information programs * Informacje dnia * Finał dnia * Pogoda * Sport Public affiair programs * Rozmowa dnia * Nie ma żartów * Szpile * Raport * Debata Piotra Gembarowskiego * ExKatedra * Dookoła świata * Salon polityczny * Polska w kawałkach Grzegorza Jankowskiego * Krzywe zwierciadło Television magazine programs * Bez ograniczeń * Kwadrans na Maxa Reporter magazines * Raport kryminalny Entertainment programs * Gilotyna * Na tapecie * Wojtek Jagielski na żywo * Drozda na weekend * Pytowy Janusz * Radiokomitet Currently unadapted programs * Puszka Paradowskiej * Do Elizy * Słoń a sprawa Polska * Świat według Węglarczyka * Zwierciadło tygodnia * Więc jak? Logos Superstacja (2006-2011).png|First logo (2006-2011) Superstacja (2011-2015).png|Second logo (2011-2015) Superstacja (2015-.n.v.).png|Third logo (2015-2019) Superstacja (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2019-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Telewizja Polsat Category:Launched in 2006 Category:Poland Category:News television channels